1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gyro-compass, particularly, it relates to a gyro-compass for detecting a position of a moving body such as an automobile and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in order to measure a position of, for example, an automobile, an angular velocity sensor or the like has been used. In this case, the position of the automobile was detected from a moving direction of the automobile detected by the angular velocity sensor and the like, and a moving distance obtained from a speed meter of the automobile.
However, since the velocity of the automobile is calculated from a number of revolutions of tires, errors are produced in the moving distance being measured due to the amount of air in the tires and unevenness of a road. Therefore, it is difficult to detect the position of the automobile accurately. Also, connections with the sensor for obtaining the number of revolutions of the tires is necessary.